falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
They Went That-a-Way
}} |trophy =Prata }} They Went That-a-Way 'é a primeira quest principal do Fallout: New Vegas uma conquista/troféu . Passo a passo rápido Passo a Passo detalhado 'Primm * Vá para Primm, um pouco ao sul-leste da estrada de Goodsprings. * Quando chegar em Primm, entre no Vikki and Vance Cassino e fale com Johnson Nash, que ira pedir para libertar o Deputy Beagle (começando a quest My Kind Of Town), ou vá diretamente ao Deputy Beagle dentro do Bison Steve Hotel. Para obter a próxima localização, ou o ameace com uma checagem em Speech de pelo menos 40, ou obtenha o seu diário. Existem três formas de se obter o Deputy Beagle´s Journal. * Liberte Deputy Beagle. Depois disso você pode o convencer a limpar o resto do hotel com uma habilidade de Speech de pelo menos 25. Se você conversar com ele antes de sair do hotel e oferecer a ele uma arma você conseguirá abrir o inventário dele. Lá você pode pegar o Deputy Beagle´s Journal. Essa é a única maneira de obter a anotação dele sem acumular Karma negativo. * Mate Deputy Beagle e pegue a nota do cadáver dele. * Roube a nota do bolso do Deputy Beagle. Fazer isso em qualquer momento irá causar Karma negativo. Depois de obter e ler o diário, ou se Deputy Beagle disse ao Courier sobre a próxima localização, o próximo estágio da missão irá começar: chegar em Novac através de Nipton. 'Nipton' * Vá para Nipton (para baixo a estrada sul, depois para o leste). * Você irá encontrar apenas duas pessoas, o resto estando ou morto, ou torturado e crucificado pela Caesar's Legion. * Vá para a loja à esquerda para encontrar Boxcars, que lhe dirá que a Legion levou alguns reféns, e que você precisa ir para Novac. Dialogando com ele sobre isso você pode iniciar a quest Booted. Você também pode ganhar Karma ao lhe dar Med-X. *Por último, Vulpes Inculta se dirigirá ao Courier ao se aproximar da prefeitura. Ele irá dizer-lhe para espalhar a palavra que a Legion têm feito, dando-lhe a quest Cold, Cold Heart. Uma coisa importante a se notar, se Boone estiver junto como companheiro de Novac antes de visitar Nipton, ele irá começar a atacar os membros da Legion, tornando Vulpes hostil e impossível de se falar com. (Anotação: Fama com a Caesar's Legion pode ser ganhada ao se falar com Vulpes Inculta sobre os eventos que aconteceram em Nipton. Prossiga pelo diálogo perguntando o que aconteceu até que a opção de concordar com os métodos utilizados por Vulpes apareça. Após concordar com os métodos utilizados, fama com a Caesar's Legion será conseguida.) 'Novac' * No caminho para Novac você vai se emboscar por vários Viper gunslingers se você viajar pela estrada até o morro. Há 4 ou 5 no chão, com dois acima das rochas, e pelo menos um com Lança Granadas. * Em Novac, pergunte ao redor para encontrar Manny Vargas(localizado no Dinky do T-Rex durante o dia) * Vá até o Dino Bite gift shop e fale com Manny. * Ele fará com que o Courier limpe uma construção no oeste, o REPCONN Test Site, antes que ele diga qualquer coisa, começando a quest Come Fly With Me. No entanto, se quiser pular a quest, basta ir ao quarto de motel de Manny Vargas e procurar no terminal de lá pelo arquivo chamado "Message: Khan hospitality"; ele dirá constar que os Khans rumaram à Boulder City. ** Manny pode ser morto, e o item necessário para a quest se encontrará em seu corpo. ** A holotape pode também ser roubada. Tanto por Saquear seu corpo como ao rouba-lo, assim escapando da quest Come Fly With Me. ** Com o perk Confirmed Bachelor, o Courier pode dizer a Manny que ele vê que ele foi negligenciado. Manny decide que o Courier é um cara legal, e o dirá para onde os Khans rumaram. 'Boulder City' * Manny ira dizer ao Courier que os Khans foram à Boulder City * Vá até lá e comece a quest Boulder City Showdown. Quando você for falar com Jessup, você vai completar a quest. *Se você acabar o confronto pacificamente você ganha uma boa reputação com os Great Khans e Jessup lhe dará um item de quest, o isqueiro de Benny. Estágios da quest Anotações * É possível se completar essa quest simplesmente indo direto para o cassino The Tops e encontrar o Benny lá dentro. * A holotape de Manny é de alguém chamado McMurphy, e o edifício que você encontrar Jessup tem o cadáver de McMurphy na parte de trás da sala. *Se você tem a reputação Vilified com a Legion, Vulpes irá ataca-lo assim que o ver em Nipton tornando impossível de se obter a quest Cold, Cold Heart. * Se esta missão for concluída antes de falar com Trudy em Goodsprings, o diálogo que inicia a Unmarked quest Trudy's Radio Repair não está disponível. Bastidores * O nome dessa quest é frequentemente usado e "parodiada" em filmes Western B, assim como, "Let's head 'em off at the pass!" * Na primeira vez em que você conversar com Jessup, uma das possíveis respostas a sua surpresa em relação sobrevivência do Courier é "I got better..." Isso seria no caso uma referência a Monty Python and the Holy Grail. en:They Went That-a-Way de:Da sind sie lang! ru:Расследование uk:Розслідування Categoria:Quests do Fallout: New Vegas